


Tony Stark mini ficlets

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: A compilation of mini fics and one shots that I wrote involving Tony Stark





	Tony Stark mini ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!

For the first time in months, Tony was in bed without having being forced there. He crawled under the covers after the incident and half a bottle of a $50,000 scotch. 

Even now, his fingers shook as he held them against where his arc reactor once took place on his body. 

He closed his eyes and felt himself drift, slowly, slowly, slowly and then he shot up in bed with a gasp, his hand jutted out as if his repulsors were connected. 

Trembling, sweating, panting and shaking, Tony lowered his hand as his gaze did the same. 

“Sir, your heart rate is climbing and your blood pres-” 

“Mute, Jarvis.”

He didn’t need his AI to tell him he was having a panic attack. Curling his fingers, he raked them through his hair and for the first time since being held captive, Tony screamed. 

He wailed, yelled, shouted, doing what felt like destroying his vocal cords. But fuck, it was satisfying. 

His arm swiped the contents of the side dresser onto the floor, accidentally nicking himself, but no. He didn’t notice the pain or cut or the bit of blood. 

His howling stopped as soon as the tears began, loud, ugly tears; the very thing that the public thought was something that never happened to a man like him. Doing the same thing that he never thought would happen to a man like him. 

After about twenty minutes of crying, re-living the torture, the loss of friends and even family, things that he never processed, he calmed down slightly. Just enough to wipe his face and curl back up in bed. 

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes. 

One hour. 

Three hours. 

Five hours. 

At the seventh hour, did Tony pull himself together. 

The world would need the invincible Iron Man again. And soon.


End file.
